This invention relates to a vane for use in a rotary vane reverse Brayton cycle cooling system.
The patents to Edwards, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,686,893; 3,886,765; 3,913,351; 3,956,904; 3,977,852 and 4,088,426, describe cooling systems which operate on the reverse Brayton cycle.
In conventional rotary vane cooling systems wherein the vanes slide in slots in a rotor, vane actuation is achieved either by contact forces between the vane tips and the chamber wall or by the use of cams and cam rollers positioned at the two ends of the sliding vanes.
Vane actuation achieved by contact forces between the vane tips and the chamber wall results in increased vane tip friction and wear. Vane actuation by cams and cam rollers at the end of the vanes can result in excessive vane deflections with increased wear. High strength vane materials which reduce vane deflections have poor wear characteristics and result in excessive wear in the slots.